Facilitating the immigration of osteogenic cells from the surrounding host tissue with subsequent increase in bone ingrowth into a more biologically active natural scaffold is of clinical significance. Of particular importance is its application to the elderly population who require increased osteogenic activity to inhibit atrophy of the alveolar process, generation of osseous areas for endosseous implants, and regeneration of osseous pockets associated with periodontal disease. The objective of this study is to extend the in vitro identification of a synthetic fifteen-residue peptide (P-15) that facilitates cellular migration by combining the P-15 with a naturally porous anorganic bovine HA. The matrix will be evaluated in vivo in a non-healing cranial defect rabbit model. Direct quantitative comparison of the degree of osseous formation, with and without the P-15, sorbed into anorganic bovine bone, will effectively assess the role of the peptide in enhancing cellular activity.